


Slow dance with you

by tiffabucks



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Fluffy, Yuri, marcy x pb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: The prom only really began when Bonnie Bubblegum arrived.





	Slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Since Marceline sing 'slow dance with you' in the last episodes, I was totally ADDICTED in this song!!! Anyway, this fic is just a fluffy, so...  
> I hope you guys like!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :3

The prom only really began when Bonnie Bubblegum arrived, and it all seemed to spin in slow motion when, with a sigh, she let go of her pink hair and winked at two girls who watched her without blinking. 

 

Marceline could count in the fingers how many people were not interested in the Princess, because most of guests looked upon her with a mixture of admiration and envy - some wanted to be like her, others wanted to dance with her. 

 

The pink-haired girl didn't spend the night dancing, nor did she sit down with a drink as she watched the others on the dance floor (like Marceline), she just whirled around, greeted people, sipped drinks and smirked at any girl or handsome boy who interested in her. 

 

And Marceline couldn't take her eyes off her. Not in all her existence as a solitary creature who barely had a father, not knew well why she gone to the damn prom, perhaps because Bubblegum had insisted all week, saying that she didn't want to be alone... But in the end she hadn't even looked in her face yet. 

 

_"I wanna get out of here"_

 

Marceline believed she did everything because she knew. Bonnie Bubblegum had a sense of the sighs she let go when they were too close together, she knew what all those nervous little drops of sweat meant when they walked around hand in hand. Marceline knew that Bubblegum always stole kisses before leave because she wanted to leave her without structures. 

 

She didn't minded admitting that she could do it without any trouble. 

 

"What's a cool place for a girl like you?" 

 

Her voice was too smiley, her cheeks red and her pink hair in a sloppy bun that was just too cute on her. Cliche, Marceline thought mockingly, but just took another sip of the bitter drink and turned to Bubblegum with a half smile she hoped sounded sincere. 

 

"Hi, Bonnibel" 

 

She didn't hesitate. 

 

"I thought you were not going to show up, but then I-" 

 

"Here I was" Marceline interrupted her quietly, hated to feel foolish, hated being silly around her. She thought they were past that stage already, it was about to happened a long time ago. But her heart still faltered as she approached with that smell of tutti-frutti and a wide smile. 

Her heart kept beating and beating and Marceline kept falling in love more and more. 

It's all right.

 

"I was saving my first dance for you..." she whispered softly, approaching where Marceline was sitting and stealing a quick kiss from her. "But if you weren't interested..." 

 

Marceline smiled. 

 

_That girl. It had to be that girl._

 

"You know I want to." she said, standing up "I always want a slow dance with you, Bubblegum." 

 

"Slow? I like slow things." 

 

_"And I like you"_ Marceline thought to say, but nah, too cliche. 

 

And Bubblegum smiled, and everything seemed right. As sure as all the slow tracks they danced in their own world, not even bothering with the weird looks of those who still didn't quite understand what was happening. Marceline wanted to laugh at the look of defeat of those who wanted to be at Bubblegum's side, but it was her. Her hands were on her waist, it was her shoulder that felt her soft mouth there, it was in her ear that Bubblegum whispered. 

 

 

_It was just another slow dance at that fancy prom - which had only really begun when Bonnie Bubblegum arrived._


End file.
